Recent research has evaluated articulation disorder treatments. However, the studies have not been structured with reference to the characteristics of subjects for whom the treatments are appropriate. The purpose of the research in progress is to identify groups of misarticulating eight year old children who are homogeneous in profile on a number of tests. Emphasis is placed on measures of articulation gain with training. Training will involve three lessons directed to acquisition of sound production in words and connected speech. Among the other measures to be included in cluster analyses are: dental measures (maxillary and mandibular arch width, palatal height, dental overjet, over-bite--open-bite, angle of mandibular incisors, and angle of the mandible), articulation status, reading, language, auditory discrimination, auditory memory, auditory laterality, and oral form recognition. Ward and Hook's maximizing an objective function (MAXOF) computer clustering procedure will be used to identify subject groups. The same procedure will be used to identify test clusters. A stepwise multiple regression will be used to identify sets of variables which best correlate with measures of articulation status and with measures of articulation improvement. This research is preparatory to assessment of different treatment combinations directed to articulation response acquisition and automatization.